1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seed planters and more particularly pertains to a new seed planting system for planting seeds in dirt in the depressions of a flat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of seed planters is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,035 describes a system for digging a furrow in the ground and depositing seeds in the furrow. Another type of seed planter is U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,980 having a vacuum assembly for selectively collecting seeds for depositing in the ground in precise increments. U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,265 has a cylindrical container with a metering plate positioned under the cylindrical container for metering the size of the seeds being dispensed from the cylindrical container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,040 has a device for seeding of a large area as the device is driven over the area. U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,162 has a metering device for metering the deposition of granular material. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 275,070 shows a hand seeder.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features allowing for facilitating changing of the interval at which seeds are planted.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing wheels having varying diameters to allow rotation of the shaft at different rates allowing for seeds to be deposited at different intervals corresponding to the diameter of the wheels being used.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new seed planting system that facilitates planting of seeds in a flat.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new seed planting system that maintains alignment of the seeding assemblies with the flat while being used.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a plurality of seeding assemblies each having a hopper. The hopper is designed for holding the seeds. Each of the seeding assemblies has dispensing portion. The dispensing portion is coupled to the hopper of an associated one of the seeding assemblies whereby the dispensing portion is designed for dispensing seeds from the hopper of the associated one of the seeding assemblies into the depressions of the flat. A regulating assembly is coupled between the hopper and the dispensing portion of each of the seeding assemblies whereby the regulating assembly is designed for regulating the rate at which the seeds are dispensed from the hopper to the dispensing portion of the associated one of the seeding assemblies.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.